Count down
by fluffy-lover82192
Summary: Count down from 5. A cute new year's story. Sasunaru. Rated M for smex.


_5_

"Naruto, I like you" A deep voice confessed, regret and hope embedded closely into the words. Black eyes followed the others movements like a hawk, looking for some sort of sign of disgust or discontent. Blue eyes widened.

"I-I like you too,Sasuke, you know that. W-what brought this up?" The blond let out rushed, the nerves that over flowed his body taking over. Hopeful thoughts of a longed for love and rejection filled his mind.

Is he serious or is he playing a game?

Sasuke visibly winced from the pang he felt in his heart, his face forming a scowl. His thoughts were overflowed with panic, anger, and rejection.

What was worse then having a knife stabbed into your heart?

"No, Naruto." The other said impatiently, his body suddenly taking over him. Strong pale hands grabbed thin tan wrists and pinned them above messy blond hair, the grip tightening every second.

"S-sasuke! Teme! L-let fucking go!" Naruto demanded as he tried to squirm his way out. The other only chuckled darkly and leaned into a tan pink face.

"No" With that, pale lips hungrily kissed pouty ones. It seemed like electric currents were running through both bodies and sparks could be seen. The chaste kiss lasted for 3 awkward seconds but nothing seemed to be able to top the feeling that came from those 3 seconds.

Sasuke pulled away a light blush on his face but a smirk soon crept on and all traces of the light pink coat that once graced his skin was gone. Though Naruto's face was a sharp pink color that seemed to deepen and grow, his breathing was erratic and he was looking into black eyes for explanations.

"W-what the hell?!?!" Suddenly escaped his lips and both males were surprised by the power those words held. Sasuke's smirk slipped and turned instead into a frown.

"I-I told you I liked you dobe. You didn't get it so I showed you." Naruto's fist flew out and punched the other in the face. Sasuke didn't move out of the way nor did he try.

"I-I said I liked you too teme...I meant it the same way." Sasukes eyes widened and the pain that had surged through his body when the other punched him was replaced with happiness and relief.

What would I do with out you?

Sasuke smirked and leaned in again, giving the smaller one a peck on the lips.

"Good"

_4_

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, ready to walk him home after a long day of training.

"Why don't you ever walk me home Sasuke-kun?" A annoying voice called out with a pout.

"Hn" Said male responded, ignoring the woman's ranting. He instead swung his arm around Naruto's shoulders, bringing the other into an awkward hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Who cares if they see us?

"S-Sasuke! D-don't fucking do that in public!" Naruto stuttered out, his face growing a pink color again. The other only grunted and pulled the blond into another brief peck.

"Let's go home Dobe" Both males began to walk away together, their shoulders rubbing each other casually at how close they walked. Soon a pale hand sneaked its way to a smaller tan one, lacing fingers together.

_3_

"W-where do you wanna go Dobe?" the other let out nervously, his palms becoming sweaty.

"Let's go eat Ramen!" The bundle of joy yelled out ecstatically. Sasuke smiled, happy that his boyfriend was excited to go on their first date. He leaned over the others shoulder and whispered into a tan ear.

"Ok, Naru-chan" Naruto blushed as he felt a warm breath brush against sensitive skin.

It didn't take long to get to the well known ramen stand by Konoha park. Both males were already seated on the park picnic tables enjoying the food and scenery the night sky offered. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke starring at him, the blond blushed and looked back down at his ramen filled bowl.

"Don't look away." Sasuke's voice called out huskily. Naruto looked up, not just because the voice seemed to manipulate him but because of the strange demand.

"W-ha-" The blond was cut off by a pare of pale lips. Naruto moaned out from the sensation that seemed to bathe his body and lack of air. It didn't seem to be enough for the other though because when he pulled away he immediately latched himself back on to the pouty lips. This time he opened his mouth and his tongue poked its way in through pink lips. The groans that were escaping from both encouraging him. After what seemed like eternity both pulled away, smiling and blushing.

"How our you liking the date Naruto?"

"I love it"

_2_

"Y-you don't have to it's ok." Naruto stuttered out as he felt his boyfriend un-botten his pants.

"It's ok Naruto, I want to." Sasuke said as he got on his knees and pulled down the jeans the blond once wore.

Sasuke took hold of the others boxers and pulled them down, turning a light pink when he saw a throbbing member in his face. Courageously he took it in his mouth, trying his best not to gag. Naruto moaned out his hands quickly making their way to black hair.

"M-mah ah more!" Naruto begged as he felt the warm sensation that seemed to engulf his entire body. Seconds later the blond came into his lovers mouth, the other swallowing the salty liquid.

Naruto looked down at his lover and noticed the bulge in the others pants. Naruto helped him up then quickly dropped to the floor. He began to strip Sasuke of the pants he once wore than quickly took the other into his mouth. He began to bob his head, trying to take in as much as possible.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm going to cum." With that the other came into a the tan mans mouth. Naruto swallowed as much as he could before he stood up and leaned into his boyfriend. They shared a sloppy kiss then walked over to the blue couch to snuggle.

_1_

Naruto let out a content moan as he felt a warm sensation gradually begin to grow inside of him. He let out another groan as he came into his lovers mouth.

"s-Sasuke, that that was the-" the blond was cut off by one of his own moans. He felt a hard object playing with his own entrance, the object suddenly began to vibrate.

"Gah ah w-what is t-that Sasuke?!?!" Sasuke smirked at the others question. He pushed in the small object all the way into Naruto, fingering the blond in the process. He inserted another finger, thrusting into the blonds hole. Naruto's moans filled the room like music. Suddenly he let out a long mewl, the vibrating object had been rammed against a bundle of nerves. Sasuke smirked, he couldn't wait to be inside the blond. He took his fingers out, almost laughing at the desperate look the other was giving him. He skillfully positioned him and began to penetrate the other slowly.

"Ah mmmmh aaah!" Naruto let out painfully as he felt himself being split in half. He put his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Ssshhh, I promise it will feel good," Sasuke said, his voice reassuring. Naruto nodded before he let out another groan, he felt the vibrator once again ram into him. Sasuke let out a shaky breath from the warmth and the feel of the vibrator against his member. Sasuke quickened his pace, thrusting into the blond with as a fast pace as possible.

"Mh I-I'm going to cum!" Naruto let out as he suddenly felt a cold hand wrap against his member. The thrusting began and after a few the blond let out a satisfied moan as he released himself. Sasuke came seconds later, spilling his seed into the blond. He pulled out in one swift movement and fell beside his lover. He inserted a finger into a bloody and semen covered hole, taking out the lively vibrator.

Naruto dragged himself into his lovers arms, ignoring the pain and the liquid that oozed out of his ass.

" I love you." Naruto whispered into a pale ear before he snoozed off to dream land. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around a small frame.

"I love you too Naruto."

_Happy New Year! :)_

Yo! Sorry I haven't updated or antyhing. O3O Anyway, I was going to update this at 11:59 exactly (eastern time). But then i got lazy and missed it. So then i though why dont i just update now? (I don't live in the east, i go by Central time :P Yesh, i live in Texas. The capital of Texas actually)Then i thought yes, yes i shall do that and that's what I'm doing. It's not new years here yet so i'm going to post this for all the ppl that live in texas and love sasunaru! XD anyway yeah, i know it sucks. I rushed to start and finish it about 30 minute ago so yeah..... Oh yea, its just like a count down and stuff for new years and their growing relationship. Yea......


End file.
